Machine-type communications (MTC) is a topic that gained strong interest in the recent years as market growth is expected in the future. MTC refers to data communications between machines over mobile networks that do not necessarily need human interaction. Examples of MTC applications include fleet management, remote maintenance and control, e.g. smart meters, and remote diagnostics. On the number of MTC Devices that needs to be served, e.g. as smart meters, about 1000 per sector are assumed. An issue may be seen in certain cases, if such devices will access the network simultaneously. This may for example occur after power disruption. For example, an overload of the random access may be seen as critical.